


Brother Mine

by fojee



Series: Puzzle Pieces [1]
Category: I Remember You - Fandom, Korean Drama, 너를 기억해 | Hello Monster
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojee/pseuds/fojee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First love is the deepest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Mine

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for episode 12, not that we all didn't see it coming

The first time Lee Hyun steps back on Korean soil, the memories surface, almost choking him in the middle of a lecture. Lee Joon Young's face at the police station, Min's voice calling for him behind the walls of his prison, the purse of his father's lips while judging him a monster. He slips out a side door after the crowds have dispersed, desperate for air. He has some obligations that night, but on a whim, calls his contact to cancel. He needs... something else. He calls up an old friend who is supervising the construction of his new gallery. 

"You said you had a lot of connections in Korea. Find something for me."

\---

There are two stalkers following Hyun to a nondescript bar in the bad part of town. It takes Cha Ji Ahn a few minutes to stop focusing on Hyun and to realize that the woman at a nearby table is eyeing her with a certain kind of interest. She blushes, sneaks a look at a man approaching Hyun at the bar, and flees.

Min stays. It feels like torture, but he does it, watching his hyung drink another glass of wine, watching another man approach him then get rejected. _Why is he here? What is he looking for?_ Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Heart in throat, he stands up, walking up to the bar.

He gestures to the bartender for two glasses of what Hyun is drinking, catches his hyung's eyes and smiling. He doesn't know if he is waiting for a spark of recognition, but he feels hyung's gaze rake him over, and against his will he shivers. He gets a smile in return, a careless, hungry one.

He leans forward, murmuring near hyung's ear. "They're not to your taste?" He nods to the rest of the crowded room.

Hyun laughs. "I thought I just wanted to get fucked by a warm body, but none of them appealed to me. I guess I was waiting for you."

It's more straightforward than any proposition Min has ever had. He feels the warmth in his cheeks and tries to hold on to his cool. It gets harder when Hyun downs his glass, and stands up, crowding Min's space. 

He nuzzles the spot beneath Min's jaw and asks. "Do you know if there's a motel nearby?" 

Min shakes his head. "They don't give rooms to men." He bites his lip, before continuing. "You want to come back to my place?"

Hyun smiles like sin incarnate.

\---

"You seem more like a top," Min says after unbuttoning his shirt. Hyung is already naked, lying on his bed, carelessly tugging at his half-hard cock. "And I know I'm not much to look at."

Hyun seems amused. "Was there a question in there, somewhere?"

So Min asks, "Why?" _Why me. Why now._

Hyun shrugs, before answering his unspoken questions. "Attraction can't be quantified like that. As for bottoming tonight, it's not something I'm used to, but I need to forget."

Min freezes in the act of removing his socks. "Forget what?" His voice turns raspy.

Hyun closes his eyes. "Bad memories."

Min's mouth hardens.

The sex is almost perfunctory. Min sets a punishing rhythm, grabbing Hyun's hair to expose his throat. He bites down onto the offered flesh. Hyun touches him with warm hands, sliding down his back. He clamps around him, reacting to both pain and pleasure. The sounds he makes fill the room like water and Min is drowning, drowning.

For Hyun, it's exactly what he needs. He doesn't know himself why he chose the other man. He's obviously younger, and his face and lean body isn't what he thought about when he first entered the bar. But the suit hides the broadness of the other man's chest, and his looks belie his strength as he holds Hyun down. He feels that cock drill into him, and he gives in to it, muscles locking up, and hands gripping hard enough to bruise the body above him. 

Sleep chases one of the best orgasms he's had in a while. And then the dreams follow.

Min watches over his hyung, thinking about the knife in the drawer, thinking about purple flowers and childhood promises. He watches the expressions that crosses Hyun's face, watches the sweat dry on his skin, watches the bite marks darken around his throat and shoulders. He thinks about broken things, about blood and bones, about how sex makes two people resemble the two-headed men in his paintings. 

"Min-a," Hyun murmurs, hands opening and closing, face twisting into a frown. "Min-a." A cry for help? A plea for forgiveness? "Min-a."

Min's gaze drills into him, then softens, and he crawls into his brother's arms. "Sssh. I'm here, hyung. I'm here."

The nightmares fade away, and Hyun wakes to a tongue in his mouth. He opens instinctively, letting it sweep into him, before kissing back with a low groan. He stretches, feeling the aches all over his body. The hands running over him are gentle now. And he feels his cock twitch. 

"Ready for another round?" The man whispers in his ear.

Hyun opens his eyes, holding the man's gaze. Something's different. Before he could chase down the thought, he gets kissed again. Instead of answering, he flips them over, takes over the kiss, alternating between aggressive and soft, almost teasing nips. Then he kisses and licks his way down the man's chest, spending some time on the grooves of his abdomen, before wrapping a hand on his cock and leaning down to taste him.

This time, when he comes, Min feels as if a bird has taken flight from his open ribcage. And after, his body trembles, and he feels the tears running down his face.

\---

"I never caught your name," Hyun confesses playfully over breakfast. "And you never asked for mine. Unless you already know me. Do you?"

Min looks down at the perfectly cooked vegetable pancake, and smiles.

\---

There were no bodies thrown into the river. 

But Lee Joon Young ever so patiently waits.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> This Show. It's not even over yet and it's already one of the best I've seen. What can I say? I'm a sucker for brother-love. It's like Dean Winchester all over again. Also this is as explicit as I'm ever likely to get. 
> 
> Also I don't write much Korean stuff, so I wasn't sure about the suffixes. When they use -sshi and all. I'm open to your feedback. Thanks!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [tenterhooks (feel so good)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578345) by [Lindra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindra/pseuds/Lindra)




End file.
